Generally speaking, a common scenario for printer customers is to setup a new printer and print out a first label, or when a user changes media/print scripts after initial deployment. Most of these settings may be automated and simple for the user to configure with only a button press. However, for center-tracked printers there is a need to configure the width of the media if the media is narrower than the width of the print head. The reason this need exists is due to the data being shifted from left to right on the print head, but the image should be rendered in the center of the print head. Therefore, a white margin should be inserted to center media on the label. Center-tracked printers in the market may have the same behavior when changing between different width media or during initial setup. Many users are challenged to determine what values to use in the printer setup (image width, media width, or label width without liner). These challenges may also exist when the customer changes the media.
Therefore, a need exists to automatically adjust print locations on center-tracked printers.